Escape From Reality
by PotionsMistressOfRavenclaw
Summary: Danny's hand is forced and he goes to the Ghost Zone out of necessity and fear. There, he meets his mate, his match. Will it end happily or will it end up in destruction?


A/N: Hi folks. If any of you read my Harry Potter and PJatO stories, I'm so sorry for the hiatus. I will be starting them again shortly. But for right now, I'm trying rid myself of the accursed writer's block. Thus, I'm writing my very first Danny Phantom story. It's been forever since I watched Danny Phantom, and I tried to find it on Netflix but I couldn't. *sad face* So please feel free to correct any mistakes I make. However, please understand that this is AU, so what I write may be intentional.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and an old hand-me-down computer my boyfriend hooked up for me.

Update schedule: Every Saturday (However, I have my last high school dance other than prom this coming Saturday. Believe it or not, this is the first time I've ever been to my school's Sweethearts dance! I felt so awkward about going and being around all those couples lol.

Daniel Fenton, age 17, stared out of the window of Fenton Works, sighing deeply. Recently ghost attacks in Amity Park had nearly tripled in number, leaving him to fight throughout the night. His grades had dropped in the past month, from B's and C's to D's and F's. Though his parents were rather laid back about everything related to school, Jazz was not. Neither were Sam and Tucker. He snorted at the thought of the people who claimed to be his friends. Despite knowing that he kept them safe on a daily basis, they continued to jump down his throat for the slightest of transgressions. Failing tests, missing dinner with them, sighing, etc. No matter what he did, it was wrong. He felt his friendships crumbling to dust as Sam and Tucker moved on. Tucker was seeing a dorky woman named Tara while Sam met a Goth boy in a club. Danny didn't know his name and didn't care to. The boy was covered with tattoos and positively terrified anyone around him, other than Sam.

Danny was lonely. Jazz had her boyfriend from university, Tucker had Tara, Sam had what's-his-name, hell, even Vlad had found someone! Fruitloop was dating Skulker, to the surprise of the younger halfa. However, the two seemed good for each other. Skulker wasn't trying to obtain his pelt anymore, while Vlad loosened up incredibly. Probably in more way than one. Danny shuddered at the thought.

Making his way to the ghost portal in the lab, he passed his bickering parents. He rolled his eyes. His father had probably done something incredibly insensitive yet again and his mom was probably making a huge deal out of it. After so many years of marriage, you'd think they'd stop acting like overgrown children.

Once he made it to the basement, he transformed, not noticing his mother following behind him. Her indignant shriek brought him back to the real world.

"Jack! JACK! Get down here! Now!" Maddie howled as she threw a net over her son. Despite his attempts, he couldn't break free. He tried to become his human self again, only to find that he was stuck. The net was laced with something that prevented him from turning back. Jack bounded down the stairs after his wife began shouting.

"Yes Mads? Well! What do we have here!" Jack shouted. Maddie gently lifted the net and held Phantom up to Jack for his inspection.

"Jack…the Phantom is our son…" Maddie whispered softly. Jack gaped in shock as he inspected the similarities the Phantom bore to his son. Striking similarities that he'd never noticed before.

"Release him Maddie…" Jack said lowly as Maddie gently deposited the Phantom onto the floor below. Once he was floating an inch or two above the floor, he stared up at his family. His mother's eyes still shined with love, but his father's face was utterly blank.

"Honey, please leave. I will take care of this…abomination. This is not our son. This…This is a monster." Jack muttered. Maddie screeched as Jack lunged toward their son with guns blazing. Three ecto-blasts caught Danny. One caught his stomach; one caught his chest, and the other sizzled into an arm. Maddie screamed and blocked her injured son from being hurt further by her deranged husband.

"Jack! Stop it right now! This is still our baby boy!" she screamed shrilly. Danny comically realized his mother must have given him the ability to Wail. Silently, while his parents fought, he slipped into the portal and tried to turn in on with no luck. Blood and ectoplasm leaked through his newer suit. It consisted of a completely black outfit lined in silver. A black cape flowed lightly behind him with the DP logo centered in the middle. His jumpsuit was completely black with small silver sparkles that were barely noticeable to eye. His boots were now black combat boots with a slightly thick heel to add height. Though he'd gained a few inches in the past few years, he remained small for his age and gender.

Noticing Danny trying to escape to the Ghost Zone, Jack pushed Maddie to the side. She cried out as she landed hard on the floor of the lab, smacking her head soundly.

Danny was beginning to panic. He couldn't very well attack his own father! But if he didn't do something, he'd be dead permanently. His father shot again, but missed in his rage. Panicking, Danny did one thing he never thought he'd be able to – create a portal himself. He'd heard of those in the Far Frozen doing it in times of great stress, but never a halfa. Well, halfas were rather rare.

Quickly making the decision to trust that his core would take him where he needed to go, he slipped into the portal before passing out. Jack's shout of rage could be heard through the portal.

When Danny awoke, he expected to be many places. Clockwork's tower, the Far Frozen with Frostbite, hell, even Ghost Writer's library. After many apologies, the two had become friendly. He occasionally visited Writer's library for peace and quiet.

The one place he did not expect to end up was the prison infirmary. He was so incredibly fucked. Surely Walker knew he was here and being alive was definitely against the rules. The cot he was laying on was rather comfortable, coming as a shock to him. He expected to be chained to the cot with ectoplasm laced restraints, yet was completely free. He failed to notice the ghost who slipped into the room until the ghost cleared its throat.

"Clockwork!" Danny shouted weakly and tried to sit up, only to be pushed down by his mentor.

"Lie down, young one. Your speed healing is hard at work to heal you and you must rest to replenish energy. You are safe, I promise you this." Clockwork murmured as he brushed hair away from Danny's forehead. Warm. Not a good sign. Though Danny did have the power of speed healing, it could be depleted if his wounds were severe enough. After being depleted, he was susceptible to illness, much like human infection. After all, the boy was still part human. His ghost half could only do so much.

"Why am I here, Clockwork? Don't you know Walker will tear me apart bit by bit until I'm just a puddle of ectoplasm?" He asked the ghost he looked up to as a father figure. The Master of Time gave a chuckle and brushed the hair from Danny's shoulder. He smiled as Danny relaxed into the touch.

"Well Daniel, your mate is here." This time, Clockwork couldn't prevent Danny from jumping up. His head spun in the literal and metaphorical sense. Mate? He knew that ghosts had mates, but he was just a halfa! He didn't have a mate! Did he?

Clockwork gently pushed Danny back onto the cot as the warden of the prison stalked angrily into the room, muttering about riots and rule breaking. Seeing the ghost child lying on a cot not five feet from him, he let out a growl.

"Phantom! Who brought you here!" He barked out angrily. Clockwork just smirked.

"I did, Warden, and you'll do well to watch your language with your mate." Clockwork commanded. Danny's eyes grew round as saucers, while Walker snarled at the Master of Time.

"One does not joke about those things, Clockwork!" Walker shouted at the other ghost, while Danny's head swam. It only took a second of shock, but Danny quickly fell back into peaceful oblivion. Clockwork kept Danny falling hard back onto the pillows by catching his head and gently lowering him back onto his cot. Walker gaped at the ectoplasm-covered wounds.

"What happened to the ghost boy, Clockwork?" He interrogated. Clockwork, despite being a usually patient ghost, looked irate.

"His name is Daniel, Walker, and he is your mate. Though, I'm sure he prefers Danny. You'll do well to call him that."

Lucas Jesse


End file.
